ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forge of Creation (John Smith 10)
Story Azmuth: You lost again! (John, Gwen and Kevin are at Azmuth’s tower on Galvan Prime II.) Now, Aggregor has all four pieces of the Map. John: Yeah, yeah. Now Aggregor can obtain ultimate power. You’ve yelled at us and scolded us enough already. What you need to do now is help us defeat him. Lead us to where he’s going. Azmuth: I can’t. The only way to get to the Forge of Creation is through the Map of Infinity. All hope is lost. John: I refuse to believe that. There must be a way to get there. Paradox: Maybe you just have to ask the right person. (They all turn to see Paradox standing there.) Kevin: You! Where have you been? We’ve needed you here. Paradox: So sorry. I was busy handling a leak that occurred during an earthquake in northern Greece. Gwen: What kind of leak? Paradox: One of a dark, evil energy. John: Can you lead us to the Forge? Paradox: Sure. I can take you as far as the Forge, but I can’t go any further than that. Kevin: Why not? Paradox: You must be the ones who defeat Aggregor. Now, let us be off. We haven’t much time. (A blue flash of light occurs, and all of them except Azmuth were gone.) End Scene The Rustbucket then appears at the entrance of the Forge, flying towards it. Gwen: So, why can’t you enter the Forge? Paradox: Well, I’m not supposed to go within 500 light years of any Celestialsapien. John: Celestialsapien? Paradox: Or as you would know them, Alien X’s species. They are born in the Forge, and are Aggregor’s goal. He is going to absorb a baby, gaining omnipotence. Kevin: Why not absorb a regular one? Paradox: If he absorbs a baby, then he’ll avoid absorbing the dual personalities that they possess. John: They all have those dual personalities? Paradox: Yes. And this is where I take my leave. Good luck friends. And remember, time is always on your side. (A flash of blue light occurs, and Paradox was gone.) They enter the Forge, and fly past several giant Celestialsapiens. Gwen: Whoa. Kevin: You said it. And if any of them decided to get rid of us. John: We wouldn’t last a second. (Then, the Rustbucket is hit by a bolt of lightning. They start doing a nose dive.) Kevin: Agh! No good, the engines shot. Brace yourselves! (The Rustbucket crashes down onto the hand of a female Celestialsapien, destroyed. Aggregor lands nearby, and looks ahead. He sees a floating orb of light.) Aggregor: Now, my prize awaits. (Aggregor starts walking forward, when he is hit by a piece of the Rustbucket. He turns, and sees that Rath had torn a hole through the ship, the three getting out.) Kevin: Dude! You’re so paying to get this thing repaired. Rath: Oh, sorry. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ AGGREGOR, OSMOSIAN WHO ABSORBED MY ALIENS AND IS ABOUT TO OBTAIN UNLIMITED POWER! IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN OBTAIN UNLIMITED POWER, THEN YOU ARE DUMBER THAN THE RATH! Kevin: Was that an insult? Rath: OF COURSE IT WAS! Aggregor: Amusing that you think you can win. I’ve defeated you now four times? Rath: THE MORE YOU FIGHT, THE MORE YOU LEARN, AND I’VE LEARNED THAT YOU ARE CRAZY! Aggregor: Enough! If I have to defeat you again to claim my prize, then I shall. But remember who has outsmarted you every step of the way. Gwen: He’s got a point. Aggregor fires a beam of radiation from the faceplate on his neck at them. Rath shifts to Diamondhead, raising his arms and reflecting the attack. Kevin: (Taking out a piece of taydenite and absorbing it.) This ends today! Diamondhead: One way or another. Diamondhead creates three giant crystal pillars, and throws them at Aggregor. Aggregor destroys them with a vibration punch, then fires lightning at the group. Gwen and Kevin jump off to the sides, while Diamondhead launches himself into the air with his crystals. He fires crystals at Aggregor, but Aggregor uses a gust of wind to blow the shards away. Diamondhead gets ready to punch Aggregor, but Aggregor prepares a vibration punch, swinging his fist. Diamondhead turns into Mummy Dusk, and opens his chest, allowing Aggregor’s fist to go right through him. Mummy Dusk closes his chest, trapping Aggregor and punching him in the face. Mummy Dusk: Surprise! (Mummy Dusk then expands his hand, and it goes over Aggregor’s head, cutting off his oxygen. Then, Aggregor fires a radiation beam, cutting off Mummy Dusk’s hand.) Agh! Aggregor: This form is weak. Aggregor then superheats his arm, burning through Mummy Dusk’s body, cutting him in half. Mummy Dusk regenerates instantly, and gets up. He turns into Humungousaur, and spins, swinging his spike covered tail at Aggregor. Aggregor catches the tail, and then spins and throws Humungousaur into the distance. Aggregor: At least he tried something new. (Aggregor is then hit by several streams of mana blasts. He turns, and sees Gwen attacking. Aggregor fires lightning at her, and she raises a shield. The shield breaks, and Gwen is electrocuted, and passes out.) Now, where are you hatchling? Kevin: How about you turn around? (Aggregor turns, and Kevin comes at him, slicing at him with his hands as blades. Aggregor raises his arm to block it, but Kevin cuts through it, causing Aggregor to release a slight groan. Kevin then goes to stab Aggregor, but he catches the blade, absorbing the taydenite off of him, it going onto Aggregor’s right fist.) No. Aggregor: Yes. (Aggregor then punches him with a vibration taydenite fist, sending Kevin flying, out cold.) Now, to ensure that none of you bother me ever again. (Aggregor walks towards Kevin, when he trips, stumbling over something.) What the? Aggregor fires a beam of radiation at the spot that he tripped, and something moves out of the way to dodge. ChamAlien turns visible, and runs off. Aggregor takes to the air, chasing him and firing radiation beams at him. ChamAlien dodges each attack. ChamAlien: That’s it. Bring it on, Aggregor. (Aggregor shoots lightning, hitting ChamAlien, and stopping him. Aggregor lands nearby.) Aggregor: What was the point of all that? ChamAlien: I thought that AmpFibian could read minds. (ChamAlien shifts to Echo Echo, and multiplies, surrounding Aggregor.) Echo Echoes: Keeping you away from the Celestialsapien. The clones all fire sonic screams, pinning Aggregor down, and him with his hands over his ears. Aggregor superheats the ground, creating several streams of lava that hit the clones, destroying them. A lava wave approaches the last Echo Echo, as he shifts to Armodrillo, punching the ground, creating a shockwave to cancel out the lava attack. Armodrillo is now standing between Aggregor and Armodrillo. Armodrillo: (Charging his vibration punch, running forward.) This ends now! (Aggregor prepares a vibration punch with his taydenite covered fist, and charges forward, their fists colliding. Armodrillo goes flying, going past the baby, and lands on his stomach, reverting and out cold.) Aggregor: It did end, and it's over. (Aggregor flies over and enters the orb of light, and grabs the baby Celestialsapien.) I, WIN! The light fades, as Aggregor’s arms sparkles as does the Celestialsapien. John wakes up, and sees this. John: (Weakly) No. (He tries to get up, but falls down, too weak.) Have to stop him. Running out of time. (He stops himself, and thinks.) Time. Time is always on your side. John raises his arm in front of him, and turns into Clockwork. He fires a time ray at the baby, successfully connecting. The baby starts to grow in size, rapidly. Aggregor: What are you doing!? (Clockwork doesn’t answer, focused on his attack. Then, the Celestialsapien stops growing, unaffected by the time ray.) Clockwork: You, lose. Aggregor: Ah! I, can’t stop absorbing! (Then, Aggregor’s body becomes covered in a layer of a black skin, with white, star-like spots all over his body. He lets go of the Celestialsapien, and is floating there, with his arms by his side. Clockwork sighs, reverts, and passes out.) End Scene Gwen: John? John! (John wakes up, on his back, and Gwen healing him with mana.) John: Ugh. I’m sore. Kevin: That’s to be expected. How’d you win? How’d you turn him into a full Celestialsapien? John: I used Clockwork, and accelerated time on the baby. I aged it until it resisted, indicating that it developed dual personalities, or that it was irritated from the attack. Anyway, Aggregor has unlimited power. But now he’ll be in debate for millions of years before he can use it. Paradox: Oh, much sooner than that. (The others turn, seeing Paradox walking up to Aggregor.) His Osmosian DNA will eventually overwrite the DNA of all the absorbed aliens, and he’ll revert to normal. This won’t be the last time you see Aggregor, (Paradox takes the Map of Infinity off of him.) but it will certainly be the last time he comes here. Well, ta ta. (A flash of blue light occurs, and Paradox was gone.) Kevin: Well that’s just great. How are we supposed to get out of here? The Rustbucket is destroyed. John: Ugh. Move aside. (John turns into Upgrade, and merges with the Rustbucket. A few moments later, he comes off of it, the Rustbucket being as good as new.) Upgrade: You were saying? Kevin: Oh. Thanks. Gwen: Let’s go home. The universe is safe. And I would like some sleep before the next threat. (The three get onboard the Rustbucket, which takes off.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Paradox *Celestialsapiens Villains *Ultimate Aggregor Aliens *Rath *Diamondhead *Mummy Dusk *Humungousaur *ChamAlien *Echo Echo *Armodrillo *Clockwork *Upgrade Trivia *Aggregor succeeds in absorbing the Celestialsapien. However, the multiple personalities were developed, leaving him trapped as one. *John defeats Aggregor. *Paradox confirms that Aggregor will return in the future. *The first alien and last alien used this season was Upgrade. Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc